Immaculate Misconception
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Andy and Ashley are in a relationship but things get complicated when Chris Motionless joins the KERRANG! tour...
1. I Sold My Soul For You, Babe

**So I took a chance with this story. Enjoy... **

* * *

Andy and I walked into the lunch hall. Touring was hard. We had only just woken up. We saw the rest of our band and walked over. Sitting down, I pecked Andy's cheek and chuckled at the light blush that spread across his face. Jinxx rolled his eyes.  
"Gross, guys."  
Andy stuck his tongue out. "We don't comment on you and Sammi."  
CC laughed. "He has a fair point, Jinxx."  
Jake sighed. "Just stop fighting. It's ridiculous. If Ashley wants to kiss Andy on the cheek, he can kiss Andy on the cheek." He slumped back in his chair and held his head in his hands.  
"Jake, are you alright?" I was starting to worry about him.  
"Yea, I'm just not feeling too well."  
"You do look quite ill." He was much paler than usual.  
"I feel nauseous."  
Andy stretched before leaning into me. "Why don't you go to the bus and get some sleep. I mean, we're all off and you did stay out quite late last night."  
Jake nodded and stood up. "Good idea. Catch you guys later."  
We all mumbled goodbye and watched him stumble off. I frowned.  
"What's up with Jake. I've never seen him like this."  
Andy nuzzled up to me. "He's just stressed out."  
CC sighed. "I feel sorry for him."  
Andy sat up. "Who are they?" He nodded at a group of six men that had just walked in. The guy in front had Hallowe'en style tattoos on his arms and neck. I saw Andy harden slightly and jealously hit me like a wall.  
"I don't know babe."  
"Motionless in White." I glance at Jinxx. "They only joined the tour today."  
I growled and CC glanced at me. "Calm, Ash."  
Andy turned to me and kissed my lips. I immediately kissed him back, making sure it was passionate, but kept an eye on the guy. He seemed to be walking over.  
"Andy?"  
Andy pulled away and turned, breathing heavily.  
"No way. Chris?" He laughed, stood up and hugged the guy. Anger shot through my body.  
"Andy, who is this?"  
He turned to me. "This is Chris Motionless, we used to scream together."  
Chris nodded. "So, who are these?"  
Andy point to us in turn. "Jinxx, my rhythm guitarist; CC, my drummer; Jake, my lead guitarist, he's on the bus; and this," he stopped and slid onto my lap. "Is Ashley, my bassist and boyfriend."  
I wrapped my arms around Andy's hips and smirked, placing my head on his shoulder protectively. Chris looked at me with jealously. "You were in Stolen Hearts, right?"  
I scowled. He knew me. "Yea, I was." I snapped back.  
Andy looked from Chris to me.  
"What's going on with you two?"  
I shook my head. Chris smirked.  
"Dear Ashley thinks that I am going to try and take you from him."  
Andy looked at me with distrust in his eyes.  
"I saw the way he stared at your ass, Andy."  
Jinxx glanced at CC and they shared a look. "Don't start a fight, guys."  
"I am not the one checking out someone else's boyfriend."  
Andy leant against me. "Please don't do this, Outlaw. Chris has been a great friend to me, especially when my grandfather passed away."  
I bit my lip and gently pushed Andy off my lap before walking off to get a drink. I stared at Chris and Andy chatting and laughing and I felt jealous. I hated Chris for this. I ran a hand through my hair before storming off to the tour bus. I didn't give a damn if Andy came after me or not.

* * *

**Please review...**


	2. Time to Explode

**Shorter than the other but couldn't think and wanted to stop before it went bad.**

* * *

I watched Ashley leave the room and felt angry. Evidently, he didn't trust me. If he did, he would never get so annoyed at me being friends with another guy.  
"So, how long have you and Ashley been together, Andy?"  
"Huh?" I turned my attention back to Chris. "Nearly seven months."  
"So, you two are serious?"  
I shook my head. "Not really. I mean yea, but we don't live together or anything."  
He nodded. "Does he normally get like this?"  
I shook my head again. "Normally, he doesn't care."  
Chris smiled for a minute. "So, would he care if you cheated?"  
I stared at him. "I don't know and I would never put him in that situation."  
Chris licked his lips. "OK. Cool. Right, I got to get back to my band. We need to practice."  
"Alright man." We high-fived and I watched Chris walk off.  
I shook my head and walked in the direction of the tour buses.

"Like hell. Just shut the fuck up Jake!"  
I ran on to find Jake and Ashley fighting.  
"BREAK IT UP!"  
They both jumped and stared at me. Ashley looked away and walked off to the bunk room. I sighed. Why was he avoiding me? Jake looked like he was about to cry.  
"What happened, Jake?"  
"He just came on, pissed off, and asked me if I thought you would cheat on him. I shrugged said maybe and he went mental."  
I nodded and rushed off to the bunk room. I could hear Ashley crying. I climbed into his bunk and hugged him.  
"Outlaw, baby, what's wrong?"  
He moved so he was out of my arms and refused to talk.  
"Outlaw, please."  
"Why don't you just go back to Chris?" His voice was angry and hurt.  
"Ash, what are you on about?"  
"It's obvious he likes you. Just go have him. You don't care about me."  
It was at that point I noticed blood on his pillow. "Ashley, what have you done? Why is there blood on the pillow?"  
He refused to answer. "Outlaw, please tell me you haven't hurt yourself."  
His sobbing got harder and he rolled over. I gasped at the state of his chest. "A-Ash. Why?"  
"You hate me. It's obvious."  
I kissed his lips gently. "I love you, you idiot." I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. "Outlaw, promise me to never do this again."  
I felt Ash nod.  
"Thank you. Now, let's get you cleaned up." I smiled and kissed him again before going to get the first aid kit.

* * *

**:D Please review**


	3. Missing Hotel Beds

**Ashley's POV**

* * *

I took Andy's hand and led him to our hotel room. I was determined to make up to him how horrible I had been about Chris earlier. How jealous I had got. That wasn't me. But then I knew Chris liked him. I opened the door and pinned Andy to it, smirking at the lock clicking. I kissed down his neck and he moaned.  
"A-Ashy-Bear."  
I smiled at my nickname and threw him onto the bed. I jumped on top of him and attacked his lips. He moaned underneath me, kissing me back. I smirked against his lips. I had my Batman back. I pulled our tops off and kissed him again, reaching down for his belt. Someone knocked on our door.  
"Ignore it."  
He nodded and I undid his belt. I was about to slide them down when the knocking got more urgent. I growled and got up. It was such a fucking mood-kill. I yanked the door open fit to yell at CC, Jake or Jinxx to fuck off when I stopped. Now what?  
"What the fuck do you want, Chris? Andy and I are kinda busy."  
He took in my erection. "I need to talk to Andy."  
"I just said we're busy."  
"It's urgent."  
"What is it?"  
"His grandmother just died."  
I stared at him before glancing at Andy. "Tell me how and when etc and I'll tell my BOYFRIEND what he needs to know."  
Chris glared at me before pushing by me.  
"Andy?"  
He say up and looked at him. "Hey, Chris, Ash and I are um busy." He was blushing like mad. Damn he was so fucking cute.  
"Andy, sweetie, your grandmother passed away."  
He stared at Chris, his eyes welling up. "N-No."  
Chris nodded. "I'm so sorry, Andy."  
He threw his arms around Chris's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. A low growl ripped through my throat.  
"Chris, I can look after him."  
He just looked at me, smirking at the fact he was the one comforting Andy. God, I wanted to punch him. I growled and stormed out of the room going to CC's. I smacked my fist on the door. He opened it, evidentially just out of the shower.  
"What's wrong?"  
Tears of anger were flowing down my cheeks. "Andy's grandma just died."  
"Shouldn't you be with him?"  
"He's got Chris."  
CC nodded and moved so I could come in.  
"This is ridiculous. He's my boyfriend and Chris is spending more time with him then I am. It's pissing me off."  
CC nodded. "I can see."  
I threw myself on CC's bed. "C, I'm going to end up fighting with Chris. I know I am."  
"I'll talk to Andy."  
I shook my head. "He'll think I'm jealous and scared of him going off with Chris. That upsets him and he doesn't need more sorrow right now."  
CC sighed. "You wanna sleep in here?"  
"Please."  
He nodded and went to get dressed. "You don't mind sharing a bed do you C?"  
"Not at all, mate."  
I slid under the covers, stripping down to my underwear. It was late and I was too tired to stay awake. CC came back and slid in next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

I woke up in CC's arms. I could see the attraction of waking in my arms to Andy. I gently pulled myself away and got out of the bed. I pulled my clothes on from yesterday. I stretched and went back to my own hotel room. I listened to a bed squeaking and hesitated before opening the door. What I saw caused my heart to break.  
"C-Chris, yes, more."  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
"A-Andy?" I choked his name out barely able to breathe.  
He grabbed the duvet and pulled it over them.  
"Ashley."  
He looked away. "Fuck you, Andy. I fucking knew he was trouble." I slammed the door and ran, tears streaming down my face. I ran out the hotel. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I wanted away from them. I ran into the road and I heard a car horn before registering something hitting me. I heard someone screaming.  
"ASHLEY NO!"  
I saw Andy running towards me before I blacked out.


	4. One Look and I Am Sold

**Chris Motionless's POV**

* * *

I watched Andy throw himself at Ashley's body. I snorted. With any luck the twat was dead. I saw the way Andy was sobbing and I sighed. I knelt next to him and called an ambulance.  
"911, what's your emergency?"  
"My friend's boyfriend just got hit by a car."  
"What is your current location please, sir?"  
"Just outside the youth hostel by Central Park."  
"An ambulance has been dispatched to your location, sir. It should be with you soon."  
"Thank you." I hung up. "Andy an ambulance is coming."  
He was stroking Ashley's face.  
"Ashy-Bear, I'm so sorry."  
I felt guilty, seeing the look on Andy's face.  
"ASHLEY!"  
I turned to see the rest of Andy's band running over. One of them, I think he was Jinxx, knelt next to Andy. "What happened, Andy?"  
He sobbed harder. "I-I slept with Chris last night and Ashley caught us he ran and." He stopped and sobbed harder. Jinxx hugged him and Jake and CC glared at me. CC grabbed my arm, hard, and dragged me away.  
"What the fuck?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You slept with Andy?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"How the fuck could you? Him and Ashley were happy together."  
"Evidentally not or he wouldn't have slept with me." I smirked. CC's fist connected with my cheek.  
"Stay the fuck away from Andy."  
"Or what?" I growled.  
"Or we'll make sure you do."  
He stalked back to his band. Andy was sobbing into Jinxx's chest and Jake was rubbing his back. They were all trying to calm him and CC was trying to get a reaction from Ashley. The ambulance pulled up and Jinxx, Jake and CC pulled Andy away. He was still in tears. He couldn't stand he was crying that hard. I walked away, praying to God that faggot died.

* * *

**Andy's POV now**

I sat in Jinxx's lap at the hospital. I hadn't stopped crying and I still couldn't. They were all trying to comfort me but nothing was working. All I wanted was my Ashy-Bear. He would probably push me away now. Why did I go to Chris? Why the hell did I hurt my Ashy-Bear? I sobbed harded. It was my fault he was here. Jinxx kissed my temple and I sobbed.  
"It's not your fault, Andy."  
"Yes it is, J-Jake. If I hadn't of c-cheated, he wouldn't b-be here."  
CC rubbed my back. "He's strong. He'll get through this."  
I just sobbed into Jinxx's chest. "M-My fault."  
Jake sighed and walked off. I watched him leave, my tears still streaming. CC sat where Jake had been so I could see him. I hiccupped and sobbed harder. The love of my life had been hit by a car and it was all my fault. I jumped up.  
"I'll be back soon guys."  
I sprinted out of the hospital and down the road. I knew exactly where to go.

I walked back into the hospital and felt the velvet box in my pocket. I had found the perfect one for him. I just prayed he would forgive me enough. I sat back with the guys and then a doctor came out.  
"CC? He's asking for a CC."  
My heart lurched. He didn't want to see me. At least he was alive. CC walked off and I cried again. I fell asleep in Jinxx's arms.

Jake shook me awake and I looked up. CC was infront of me.  
"Ashley wants you to see you but he's weak, Andy."  
"I want to see him."  
He nodded and took my hand. I still felt weak. I walked in and managed to keep my composure. I saw Ashley, he had numerous tubes running in and out of his body and a lot of bandaging. I sat next to him and took his hand.  
"Ashy-Bear, I'm so sorry."  
He nodded. "I k-know. I heard you a-at the road."  
I sobbed. "It's my fault."  
"No. I shouldn't have run like that."  
"Ashy, I want to ask you something."  
He nodded. I got down on one knee and pulled the box out my pocket, revealing the Hello Kitty engagment ring.  
"Will you marry me?"  
He nodded and smiled. I slid the ring on his finger and kissed him. I had my Ashy-Bear back


	5. Smokin In The Boys Room

**Chris' POV**

I lay in my bunk thinking about Andy. I had him and I'd let him go. I opened Twitter to try and beg him back and then my heart sunk. They were engaged. I threw my phone at the wall and held my head in my hands. I started sobbing. Ricky came in and hugged me. They all knew. I sobbed into his chest before Ryan came in.  
"Andy's on my mobile for you."  
I took the phone.  
"A-Andy?"  
"Hey Chris. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight?"  
"S-Sure." I wiped my tears. "When?"  
"My apartment? Eight o'clock."  
His voice was husky and it turned me on. I closed my eyes.  
"I'll be there."  
He hung up and I sighed. What was he planning?

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Andy helped me in my front door.  
"Ashy-bear?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you get to my apartment for eight tonight?"  
"Of course."  
I smiled and kissed my fiancée.  
He smiled and helped me into my own bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

I opened the door and smiled at Chris.  
"Come on in."  
He walked in and I almost burst into laughter when he saw the spread. He turned to me.  
"Andy, what the fuck is this?"  
"I am not choosing between you and Ashley."  
I gently kissed him and heard a knock at my door. I grinned. Ashley was here. I went to let him in and smiled at him.  
"Come on in, baby."  
He walked in and froze when he saw Chris.  
"What the fuck?"  
I sighed. This was going to be fun.  
"Right, both of you listen to me."  
They both turned to me.  
"I am not choosing between you two. I love you both the same and I cannot choose. Please don't make me."  
Chris licked his lips.  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"  
I nodded before going through to my bedroom. I quickly pulled my clothes off down to the thong I was wearing and pulled my lace dressing gown on before going back into the living room. Both men stared at me and I laughed as they both grew tents.  
"Come and get me."


End file.
